Revival
by Speedstreek360
Summary: The matrix seemed to have other plans for Optimus Prime….(Set in "What a Mother Lives For", sequel to "Confronting the Past" warning SLASH inside! No like, no read!)


One shot! Set in "What a Mother Lives For" Universe and a sequel to"Confronting the Past".

Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers unfortunately.

Warnings: not at the moment, now.

...

Revival

...

The ship of Ultra Magnus, in all its might and power, had a thick atmosphere of quiet stillness and sorrowful silence. The med. bay held a haunting aura around it, one that made it all near unbearable. There was no energy, only a dead husk of a ship as team members would trudge through the corridors, some with their helms bowed other with tears still streaming from their optics.

Even their tough, hardened medic and the ancient Prime of the ages had been found alone shedding their tears, one for the loss of their leader and hope, the other the loss of their only child and heir to that of a great lineage.

However the med. bay was occupied by two beings: a young mech sitting at the death bed of the dead Prime.

Smokescreen held his father's cold servo, holding it to his face plates while he silently wished his father would somehow return and wipe at the tears on his face plates and caress them in comfort and affection like when he was a little sparkling who had scrapped his knee or bumped his helm, but his mother wasn't around to comfort him in that moment.

Everything inside him ached like someone had placed a weight on his internal systems, his spark and his shoulders.

"This…was never supposed…to happen…" he choked out, as he continued rubbing his father's dead servo while attempting to regain some control and failing miserably.

His mother had gone out on patrol. His ever in control, remaining cool mother, second in command of the Autobots and the Prime's mate, was out on patrol alone. He may appear to keep his composure and remain his cold self, but both Smokescreen and his grandfather knew his mother was a wreck. He locked himself away in his quarters when there was no work to be done.

Smokescreen looked at the matrix as it glimmered on the small night stand. He couldn't help but glare at it feeling a sense of blame towards the vessel that held all the wisdom of the Primes…

….Was his father in there? Could he see what was happening to his team? To his bond-mate? To his own family?

Smokescreen sniffed, as more fluid sorrow seeped from his optics. He wished Bumblebee was with him now instead of going over battle plans with Ratchet. He knew his mate had seen the Prime as his father even though he was only related to Optimus through his bonding to Smokescreen. Bumblebee was hurting too, but he tried to focus his processor elsewhere instead of sulking like some of the others.

But what haunted the young mech was his father's words to him….deep in that cave while everyone was searching and preparing for battle….

_"Smokescreen….the choice is neither yours, nor mine…to make…when it is time…the matrix of leadership will present itself only to one…whose spark is worthy…"_

The young mech tensed at those words feeling like energon needles were injecting into his spark and making it beat rapidly in agony. He sobbed as he remembered those words.

He couldn't….he could never consider taking his father's place until much later. He had always hoped and prayed that his father would always be there, alive and kicking till the end of the war and that the matrix would be passed down instead of thrust upon him.

Smokescreen looked at the charred and chipped face plates of his father. Ratchet couldn't bring himself to repair the dead corpse….not yet anyways while everyone was in deep mourning….

Another gleam of light caught the young mech's optics, and he turned to the forge of Solus Prime that leaned against the wall. The matrix's light shined on the hammer with a soft glow of warmth that made the young mech stare at it.

Maybe….maybe he could...?

Smokescreen looked away from it. The only one who could use the Forge was a Prime. His father was dead and the young mech would not accept the matrix. He wasn't ready. He wasn't sure if he ever could be ready.

Everyone on the ship seemed to be waiting for him to take the Matrix though. His grandfather, Alpha Trion even tried to encourage him in a subtle way to take the place of his father.

But even that could not budge the young mech's resolve.

Smokescreen looked back at the forge when it gleamed again before he noticed the way the matrix was glowing a little brighter. Raising an optics ridge and gently placing the dead mech's servos beside back against his side, Smokescreen walked towards the matrix, before following the small beam to the forge. He reached out hesitantly to touch the matrix. It only caused the beam to suddenly grow wider and brighter.

He backed away in shock at the reaction he received, "What….what do you want from me?"

Instead of answering, Smokescreen watched as the forge was suddenly surrounded in a sort of blue force field. Then he watched in complete awe as it was shakily lifted off the ground and pulled forwards. It immediately fell with a loud clatter before the young mech's feet and he stared between the giant hammer and the Matrix with wide optics.

Did it want the forge? He didn't know.

Smokescreen reached down and slowly picked it up and held it to the matrix as if offering it. However, the ancient object suddenly sent another beam of blue light and pointed it at the corpse of Optimus Prime. As he stared, the beam went wider as if scanning the body over.

If the mech didn't know any better, he could swear that Matrix had a certain emotional gleam about it. Then the beam shined on him. He stared with optics when the beam went back and forth between him and the dead body.

"Do…" he gulped, "Do you want me to put the forge…on my Dad?"

There was a no response from the matrix as the beam remained still pointed at Optimus' body. Smokescreen didn't say anything though as he did what he was told no matter how strange it seemed. Something in his spark told him to obey what the matrix wanted him to do whatever it was.

He laid the giant hammer across his father's chest plating, before returning to the orb that held the beings of the original Thirteen.

He raised an optic ridge, "Okay, I put the forge on my Dad. Now what—?"

The matrix suddenly gave off a bright light that blinded Smokescreen and sent him stumbling backwards in shock. He cursed as he covered his optics with a hiss to protect them from being damaged. He didn't see the matrix lift itself up slowly and slowly glide through the air towards its former owner.

Smokescreen grumbled as the light dimmed slightly enough for him to on-line his optics.

The sight before him hade his mouth hang open in shock.

A figure of light lay where his father did, lying down as it was covered in glowing, white-blue brightness around the matrix and the forge.

Then, next thing the young mech knew his spark was being flooded with emotions coming through to his spark from a bond nearly as deep as the one he shared with his mother.

Smokescreen remained frozen for only a few moments. Then he scrambled out of the med. bay and ran screaming for Ratchet and Bumblebee at the top of his vents.

…

**_Later…_**

…..

Ultra Magnus reentered his ship through the ground bridge Ratchet had been able to make for him. He reached the control room and was met with dull quietness. One he had grown accustomed to since his mate deactivated.

He leaned against the way, a tear sliding from his optic as he took the moment of loneliness to let his walls go down if only for a few minutes.

Here he had arrived at his mate's transmission. Hopes that he and his mate would be reunited after near centuries of being light-years away and not seeing each other. Only to have those very hopes crushed by the crippling and harsh reality of war when he saw the near spark-stopping image of his mate's strong body damaged, weak and frail already too far gone for them….

The second in command took some solace that he was with their son again and that his father in law was there to guide and help them, but even that wasn't enough to relieve his aching spark that longed to join its other half in the Well of Allsparks.

Magnus walked with a small shuffle to his step, flicking the tear from under his optic as he exited the control room.

When he entered the corridor he nearly jumped out of his armor by the happy shouting coming from the med. bay, words and sentences a mad mashed up jumble of vocal noise.

He gave a small growling sigh of annoyance, before bafflement replaced it. Why was the team in the med. bay? And why did they all sound so….cheerful?

The mech walked down towards the med. bay doors. He hesitated though to open them. What if they were just trying to cheer Ratchet up? If that were the case, then why should he spoil it with his depression? It wasn't like he was needed to complete the gathering.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face plates when he heard his little Smokescreen laughing. It gave him a momentary relief knowing his only child could still laugh like that. Satisfied, he turned to leave the team to their doings.

However he was frozen mid step when a booming laugh reached his audios through the door and causing every motor relay to stop in its tracks. Magnus' smile was wiped from his face plates as he looked back at the doors. He _knew_ that laugh….

He heard it on walks through the Iaconian gardens at sunset, digits and servos intertwined as blue optics brightened in joy. Heard it in the Hall of Records as a grin that rivaled any signs of happiness. Heard it in the rarest moments of time alone in a war that tore their world a part as servos and arms sought out comfort and relief from him.

Magnus snapped around and shoved the doors open without a single thought to what was the cause of the laugh. His optics widened as the sight before him made the whole world around him go still with all focus on the one thing before him.

There, holding a half-laughing, half-crying Smokescreen off the ground and nuzzling him with his team around him all patting his broad red shoulders and bulky arms was his bond-mate.

His dead, scarred and supposedly forever gone mate stood before him alive, fully healed and appeared to have gotten an upgrade. With _wings_ no less.

He watched Alpha Trion place a servo on his son's shoulder, with liquid joy flowing from his optics. Smokescreen was set down and then the young mech backed away to lean back against his bond-mate Bumblebee, placing his servos over the arms around his waist. Alpha Trion gave his son a hug, smiling brightly as him with such pride and joy….

Every thought in Magnus' mind seemed to go blank while his spark was acting up by the mixed emotions inside him.

Then those beautiful optics of his mate met with his. The two mechs stared at each other, while the Prime pulled out of his father's embrace. Alpha looked in his direction, before a knowing smile crossed his face plates. He patted his son's shoulder and gave him a small push towards his mate while whispering something. The Autobots immediately parted to let him through. In a few quick stride, before Magnus could even react in any way, his was grabbed and picked up, never mind that their subordinates were watching them.

"Ultra Magnus!" his mate exclaimed.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by his mate's lip plates—those wonderful, warm and gentle lip plates that had his insides_ melting_—slammed over his while one of the large servos closed over his helm and held him there for a moment.

When the kiss was broken, Magnus took a moment to cool his systems as he was gently set back down on his pedes. He stumbled slightly, feeling his mate steady him immediately while rubbing one of his arms.

As Magnus looked back up at him, he knew by the way his body had reacted and by the slight aching in his spinal array from the hug bestowed on him that he was not dreaming. That his mate was standing right there before him.

"Magnus…I—"

CLANG!

Prime stiffened optics widening as his bond-mate's pede connected to his shin strut. He stumbled back slightly while his bond-mate glared at him angrily.

He stared at him with shocked optics like a kicked turbo puppy did its master.

"Darling, what…?!"

"THAT was for getting yourself fatally injured!"

CLACK! A kneed to his abdomen that made him keel over slightly. Arcee gave a hiss of sympathy as she watched her leader was getting smacked. She remembered seeing Ratchet do that sort of thing to Wheeljack once when she and her team had returned from rescuing Jackie and her bonded Bulk. Although, she understood why Magnus was angry. She'd be too if Bulkhead had been in the same predicament as Prime.

"That was for slipping into a coma and worrying me and everyone else half to DEACTIVATION!"

BONG! A smack to Prime's right cheek, sent his helm to the side.

"That was for dying and leaving me, your son, your father and the team depressed and in mourning of YOU!"

Optimus flinched back as his bonded mate raised a servo, attempting to prepare himself for another blow to his person. He jumped when his mate grabbed him by the back of his helm and pulled him down for a kiss. Prime went still, unsure whether his mate would let him touch him or if he would be smacked again if he tried.

When the kiss broke, Magnus pressed his helm to the Prime's, a smile on his face plates, "….that was for coming back…."

Optimus gave a small smile at his mate when he saw the tears beginning to form at the corner of those beautiful optics. He reached up and tilted his helm upwards before leaning down for a deep kiss. He smiled into it as he felt his mate's arms around his neck with one of his servos caressing his helm. He lifted him off the ground with his new strength and practically had him hidden in his upgraded, bulky armor.

All the Prime remembered was that he was deep in darkness. Then he saw a bright light that pulled him out and he could see his son, his father and his team mates all around him and staring at him with wide optics.

And now here he was with his mate, uncaring that his subordinates, son and father saw them. He deserved to display this act of affection after all those stellar-cycles of lonely nights and wishing the other was safe and sound beside him again where he belonged.

When the kiss broke, he rested his helm against Magnus' as his mate pressed his helm into his shoulder. He smiled warmly, never feeling so complete in his existence.

The matrix gave a small pulse in his chest cavity, before humming contently within the Prime where it belonged.

...

After much consideration, I did this little one-shot because after seeing Rebellion, I though, meh what the heck, why not? I decided to bring him back. I had fun writing Magnus losing his temper with his mate, hehe...

Review please!


End file.
